Rain
by kiosakishi
Summary: Hinata, Nanami and Komaeda take a shelter from the rain and tell ghost stories. (This is something I wrote late at night just for fun. I didn't put much thought to this, so it's not really one of my best works but at least it's pretty cute I think...) I forgot to mention: Even I'm not sure in which universe this takes place. Most likely in the one where Mononokuma lost to Usami.


"How come did we get caught on a downpour when it practically never rains here?" Hinata asked. "Bad luck I guess…" Nanami replied and took her hood off. "But we were lucky to find this abandoned house" Komaeda told and added: "Though all the houses around here are abandoned…"

"Mh, I hope we'll find here something to warm us up" Nanami told. "Maybe we should just head back to the cottages, since we're already wet…" Hinata told. "It's dangerous to be outside when the wind is that strong" Nanami said. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" Hinata admitted. "Don't worry, I'm sure the storm won't last long" Nanami told smiling. "Ha… Hachoo!" Komaeda sneezed. "Maybe we should start looking for something to warm us up" Nanami told.

There was no fireplace in that house and since the whole building was made of wood, starting a fire would've been dangerous. But they were able to find two blankets that were luckily dry. "I think it would be best if we took out wet clothes off and let them dry up and meanwhile stay inside the blankets" Nanami suggested. "Ah…. But there's only two blankets" she added.

"Should we take turns? No, that wouldn't work, since it'll take long before one's clothes are dry and it would have no point if you have to put wet clothes back on…" Hinata said. "I think there's only one solution: two people have to share one blanket" Nanami told. "S-share a blanket? When we're completely naked under it?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, is that a problem? Of course, it would be weird for me to share it with either of you so it would be best if you and Komaeda-kun shared a blanket" Nanami replied. "Uh… Nanami, that's still kind of…" Hinata started but Komaeda interrupted him by saying: "Y-You and Hinata-kun should have the blankets, I-I'll try to search around the house once more, I'm not that col-ACHOO!"

Nanami seemed worried. "Komaeda-kun, take your clothes off" Nanami told. Both Komaeda and Hinata were shocked. "You should get dry before you'll catch a cold. Hinata-kun too. I'll go to another room" Nanami said, leaving the room with one blanket with her.

"I'd prefer to be wet than get under a blanket naked with another man…" Hinata thought. "H-Hinata-kun… You can h-have the blanket… I'll just…. I guess I'll try to get b-back at the cottages, with my luck I'll surely r-reach them safely…." Komaeda told and was heading towards the door. Hinata sighed. "Komaeda, just stay here and do what Nanami tells you to do. You're not fooling anyone, you're clearly freezing…" he said.

"Fine, I'll take my clothes off…" Komaeda told and started stripping. Hinata turned around. After a while, he heard Komaeda asking: "A-Aren't you going to take your clothes off too H-Hinata-kun? Y-you'll catch a cold" He sneezed again. "I think I'm less likely to catch one if I stay away from you" Hinata said. Komaeda suddenly got gloomy.

"Ah, I didn't mean it that way, it just… Seems like you already caught a cold…" Hinata started, then sighed and told: "Fine, I'll do it, just make sure there will be some blanket between us…" "Huh? What you thought i-it was going to be like? Our naked bodies touching each other? Y-you're a pervert H-Hinata-kun…" Komaeda laughed.

Even though Hinata didn't still like this idea, he took off his clothes, all except his underwear and went under the blanket. "Heh, i-it's a bit warmer this way" Komaeda told smiling. But Hinata felt Komaeda's shaking. "Guys, is it okay for me to come there too now?" Nanami asked. "Yes, come in" Hinata replied.

Nanami walked in wearing the blanket. She sat next to Hinata. "If we stay close to each other, we stay warmer… I think" Nanami told. "Y-yeah, I guess so" Hinata replied. "Heh… During times like t-these, doesn't people tell h-horror stories?" Komaeda asked. "No, I don't think so" Hinata thought but before he could say it out loud, Nanami said: "Yes, I think you're right, I think we should try it. Then I guess I'll start"

Nanami took a deep breath and started to tell her story in a deep, whispery voice: "It was a rainy day, just like this one. A young boy was all alone home, playing his new horror game. But suddenly, he heard a loud crash and the whole house went dark. All house, except for his TV. The game was still working, even though there was supposed to be no power. But suddenly, he saw the ghost in a game coming closer and closer. The boy plugged the TV off but it still worked and the ghost was already so close that if it came any closer, it would come out of the screen. The boy panicked and covered the TV with a tablecloth so he couldn't see the ghost. The lights came back on and the boy sighed relieved. He took the tablecloth off the TV and saw that the game was still on. The boy felt like someone was standing behind him. He turned around and-" Komaeda sneezed again. Hinata got startled by this. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scary you…" Komaeda told sniffling.

"-The ghost was standing behind him" Nanami told the end of the story but that last sentence had lost its effect since the story got interrupted by Komaeda and Hinata. "Okay, who's next?" Nanami asked. "Um… I don't r-really know much g-ghost stories…" Komaeda said. "Weren't you the one who suggested this?" Hinata asked. "Haha, sorry…" Komaeda replied.

"It's okay to make up your own story. Like I did" Nanami said. "U-um… Well then…. T-there was this one school w-where…" Komaeda started. "Maybe I should go next since it's hard to understand what you're saying when you're shaking that much" Hinata told. "S-sorry…" Komaeda said.

"Well… I overheard this one in school. Two kids were walking home from school. They needed to go through a dark underpass to get to the other side of the road. When they entered the…." Hinata started but stopped when he felt something against his right shoulder. Nanami was leaning on to him.

"Did you… Fall asleep?" Hinata asked a bit offended. "No, I'm not asleep, I'm listening" Nanami told. "Fine" Hinata sighed and continued: "… When they entered the underpass, they saw someone standing in the darkness. The kids got scared and decided to take a longer path so they didn't need to go through the underpass where the creepy person was standing in…"

Something touched Hinata's left shoulder. Komaeda had fallen asleep. Nanami as well. "How can they fall asleep when someone is telling them a ghost story…?" Hinata thought. For a while, Hinata just sat still, letting the other two sleep. "Well, I guess that's one way to pass time… At least it's nice and quiet now… Wait… Quiet…?" The sound of the wind and rain had stopped.

"Hey guys, wake up, the rain has stopped" Hinata told and tried to shake Nanami and Komaeda up. "After this one level…" Nanami told. "Just what kind of dream are you having…?" Hinata thought. He felt something wet on his left shoulder. "And you, don't drool on me!" Hinata yelled and tried to push Komaeda away but froze still when he realized that Komaeda wasn't drooling. He was crying.

Komaeda woke up. "Huh… Hinata-kun, why do you look like that? Did you see a ghost?" Komaeda asked. Hinata didn't dare to ask what kind of dream Komaeda had seen. "Ah, I can't hear the storm anymore" Komaeda said. "That's why I woke you guys up. I think it's okay to go outside now" Hinata said.

"Yes, let's go back, the others must be worried about us" Nanami told. They put their clothes back on, even though they hadn't dried off completely yet. When they had reached the cottages, other students came running to them. "T-thank goodness you're safe…. We were so worried of you…." Tsumiki said crying.

"Ah, sorry, the hotel was too far away so we took shelter in an abandoned house until the storm was over" Hinata apologized. "A-are you okay? Y-you didn't get hurt? Or… Catch a cold…. Ah! Your clothes must be wet, you should change them before you catch a cold!" Tsumiki told. "Yeah, we were just about to do so" Hinata replied. He, Nanami and Komaeda all went inside their own cottages and changed in to dry clothes.

Hinata heard knocking from his door. He went to open the door and found Nanami and Komaeda behind it. "I was wondering… How does your story end?" Nanami asked. "Huh?" Hinata said confused. "Your ghost story. I fell asleep before I could hear how it ended" Nanami told. "Haha, what a coincidence I'm here for the same reason…" Komaeda laughed. Hinata sighed. "Fine but this time, don't fall asleep" he told.

Hinata sat on his bed. Both Nanami and Komaeda sat next to him, closer than it was necessary. "Why are you sitting so close?" Hinata asked. "Eh, but we were like this before?" Komaeda said. "Yes, it wouldn't have the same feeling if we weren't sitting close like this" Nanami told. "I'm not sure what you two are talking about but… I guess it's fine…"

And so, Hinata started his story all over again. This time, he was able to tell the whole story without being interrupted and finished it by saying: "And that kid was never seen again". He waited to hear comments from the other two, but neither one of them said anything. Hinata sighed frusturated. "They fell asleep again…"

THE END


End file.
